jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's Origin, Chapter five
Chapter five of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's Origin. Plot ~Present~ Back in the present-time, Rikki was just finishing his story. "...And we all lived happily ever after, the end" he concludes, while his friends were awestruck, "wow Rikki, that's some story" Kichi compliments, "those cobras would give Shere Khan a run for his money" Lala remarks, "or become allies if they met" Baloo adds, "the fact that you were able to take down three venomous snakes without any teachings whatsoever, gotta admit I'm impressed" Bagheera praises, "truly amazing" Kaa applauded as Rikki took a bow, "I do have one question" Virgil suddenly says, "yes Virgil?" Rikki replies, "where are your friends now?" Virgil explains, "well last I heard, the Coppersmith's still around, still being the town crier, Darzee and his wife too, but Chuchundra, well he passed away" Rikki answers, "sorry to hear that" Sura councils, "what about your parents?" Maki wonders, "I'm not sure: I haven't seen them in years" Rikki shrugs when Meshua suddenly arrives, "hey Mowgli, Alex, Teddy's here, and he's brought two new friends" she calls, "oh boy, uncle Teddy" Alex said cheerfully: Teddy continued to visit the village, and when he first met Mowgli he was blown away at his animalistic upbringing, Teddy honestly didn't expect Mowgli to exist, let alone become his brother-in-law later on, but they instantly hit it off: Teddy knew more about outside of India that Mowgli could only have dreamed of, and Mowgli showed the ways of the jungle to Teddy, like how he can communicate with animals, "wait the Teddy, Jumeirah's cousin?" Sandah gasps, "that's him alright" Akru confirms, "this I gotta see" Rebecca ascertains and together they made their way to the village. In the village, Teddy was indeed there, now full-grown and dressed like a politician. On his shoulders were two elderly mongooses. "Uncle Teddy" Alex cheers and they happily hug, "whoa Alex, my goodness you've grown" Teddy remarks: he only saw Alex as a toddler, "so have you" Mowgli remarks with Bagheera walking up to Teddy, "ah how you doing you big hairball" Teddy teases while petting Bagheera, then sees the new faces, especially Virgil's, "hello what have we here?" he wonders and starts with Vermillion and Sandah, Teddy was able tell which wolf was which, but these two were new, "oh those are some new members of my wolf-pack: the red one with a scar is Lala's father Vermillion, one of the alphas, the blue one's Sandah, he's one of the betas, though he's a bit paranoid about humans he doesn't know" Mowgli introduces, "hey" Vermillion greets, which Mowgli translated while Sandah waved his left-paw, assuring Teddy he trusts him, "and did Baloo start a family?" Teddy asks pointing at the bears, making Baloo and Rebecca blush, "actually no, those are Rebecca, the adult, Molly, the little cub riding her, and Kit, the bigger cub, we rescued them from a bile-farm, Kit was also a dancing bear" Mowgli explains and Kit shows the scar on top of his muzzle where the rope went through, along with the others, "yow, that looks like it hurt" Teddy comments feeling sorry for Kit, "you don't know the half of it" Kit whispers to himself, he still had some mental-scars too, "and the dinosaur?" Teddy asks, "it's a long story" Jumeirah says as Rikki came to greet Teddy, "Rikki" Teddy greets, but the two mongooses he brought recognize him, and vice versa, "mom, dad?" Rikki gasps and they all hug, "so those are Rikki's parents?" Mowgli identifies, "huh, I wondered why they looked familiar" Rahhar notes. Later in the evening, the family was having dinner in the yard. Rikki's parents show particular interest in Mowgli. "So you're Mowgli?" Rikki's mother asks, "that's me" Mowgli confirms, "it's an honor to meet you" Rikki's father remarks, while Mowgli's human-family watch from afar, "it still amazes me that he can talk to animals" Teddy notes, "he taught Alex to do it too" Jumeirah reveals petting Alex on the head, much to his embarrassment, "really?" Teddy gasps, "yep, here I'll show you" Alex offers and goes straight to Hathi who was eating some hay Meshua provided, "hey Hathi, what do you think of Rikki's parents?" Alex asks, "I think they're wonderful" Hathi answers, "so do I" Marigold adds, "me too" Rusty adds, "that makes four of us" Grey adds, "your son can speak the animal-languages too?" Rikki's mother notes, "yep" Mowgli confirms, "fascinating" Rikki's father remarks, "you should've seen when we all went up against a psychotic dinosaur named Zannah" Rikki recalls, "whoa what?" Rikki's mother gasped, "hey look who's here?" said a new voice and everybody look at the roof to see two tailor birds, none other than Darzee and his wife, "Darzee, Vichara" Rikki greets, "so those are the tailor birds?" Chil guessed as said birds fly down to Mowgli, "that's us" Darzee confirms, "mind if we join you Mr. Mowgli? if it's no trouble" Vichara asks, "not at all, and please call me Mowgli" Mowgli accepts, at the same time Alex had been translating for Teddy, "hey Alex, I would like to know when your dinosaur friend showed up" Teddy asks, "okay" Alex agrees and looks at Mowgli, "hey dad, Teddy wants to know when we first met Virgil" he adds, "I'd like to know that too, my son did say something about this Zannah character" Rikki's father requested, "oh please tell us the story Mowgli" Molly begs, "okay okay, I'll do it" Mowgli concedes. This would be a night to remember. The End Gallery Category:Fanfiction